


We Can Say Goodbye

by BuckeyeKitty



Series: And Maybe It's A Series [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Wilbur Soot, Angst, Character Death, Dadza, Dead Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckeyeKitty/pseuds/BuckeyeKitty
Summary: After the L'manburg election, What happened, Where Tommy was and why he was alone.What happened and where Wilbur was.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: And Maybe It's A Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074530
Kudos: 52





	We Can Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before December 16th, lol, oof. I am crying.
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Schlatt’s words were still ringing in Tommy’s ears, _“I revoke the citizenship of WilburSoot and TommyInnit!”_ as he ran, basically carrying Wilbur at this point. He ran from their nation, their friends.

“Toms, Tommy, you have to leave me.”

Wilbur had gotten shot, by who? He hadn’t seen, and was losing blood fast.

“No.”

“Toms, you have to, you can’t carry me forever and I’m not going to last much longer.”

“No, I’m not leaving you.”

“Toms, please, set me down.”

“No, I’m not leaving you,” Tears started to burn at his eyes.

“Tommy, please.”

He reluctantly set his older brother against a tree. Both of their revolution uniforms were bloodied but Wilbur’s was soaked with blood. Tommy put pressure on the arrow wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

“Toms,” Wilbur’s right hand came up to cup his cheek gently rubbing it, “Promise me you’ll go to Tech and Phil.”

_It wasn’t fair, why was he still so coherent?_ “We’ll both make it to Techno and Phil.”

“No, I’m not going to last Toms.” His voice was heavy with sadness.

He shook his head, _Wilbur’s the only thing I have left._

“Tell Techno and Phil I love them, and Fundy and Tubbo I forgive and love them. Tell Schlatt to go fuck himself.” Wilbur chuckled, wincing when he jostled his shoulder.

“No, Wil, Wilbs don’t leave me. Don’t leave me to.” Tears started to fall down his face.

Wilbur’s thumb wiped the tears, or as many as he could, away, a bittersweet smile on his face as tears poured down his face as well, “I’m sorry Toms. Promise me you’ll go to Dad’s, promise me.”

“I promise, I’ll go to Dad.”

“I love you, Toms.”

“I love you too, Wilbs.”

Wilbur’s eyes slipped close and his hand fell from Tommy’s face.

Tommy buried his face in his brother’s chest, ear to his brother heart, listening to the slowing heartbeat until it stopped. He sobbed and sobbed into his brother’s lifeless chest.

Eventually he stood up, wiping his tears away, though new ones took their place. He started running in the direction of his Dad’s house, taking note of the coordinates of Wilbur’s _body_ , his brother’s _corpse_.

His legs and lungs burned as the wooden house came into view, but he only ran faster. He knew they were most likely behind the house so he didn’t go in the house he went around it. He saw his Dad’s striped hat. “Dad!” His voice was wrecked.

Phil turned to look at him, eyes widening at the blood staining his clothes, “Tommy?”

Tommy hit into him, wrapping his arms around him and fully sobbing again.

“Tommy? What’s wrong?” Phil asked, worried wrapping his arms around his youngest, “Why are you covered in blood? Where’s Wilbur?”

“Tommy?” Techno asked, worry heavy in his monotone voice.

“I’m not hurt,” He whispered after calming down a bit, he knew where his brother’s mind was going, “Wil’s-Wil’s.”

“What about Wil?” Phil asked.

“Wil’s dead, Schlatt exiled me and him, he got shot and bleed out.” He sobbed.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Phil said.

Techno had gone still, completely still.

“Tech,” He called quietly.

Techno followed them into the house.

The next thing he’s aware of is Phil talking softly to him, he’s in clean clothes, and his hands aren’t covered in his brother’s blood anymore. He blinks and looks up at his Dad from where he’s sitting on the couch.

“Back with us?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“It’s fine, It’s okay,” Phil placed a hand on his shoulder, “Can you take us to Wilbur?”

He nodded and stood up.

They left the house, Techno and Phil on high alert as they followed.

Wilbur was right, he wouldn’t have lasted long enough and Tommy wouldn’t have been able to carry him.

When he came up on the coords he saw a neon green hoodie.

“Get away from him,” He shouted rushing forward.

Dream looked up at him, masking giving away no emotion, but he stepped away.

Phil’s eyes filled with tears as he dropped to his knees beside Wilbur.

Techno pulled Tommy into a tight hug, hand threading into Tommy’s hair.

“Tommy?” Dream spoke up.

Tommy turned to face him, holding onto Techno’s hand like a life line.

“I’ll get you, your discs.”

He nodded, “I’m going to spend the next few days collecting me and Wil’s things around the server.”

Dream nodded, “I’m sorry.” Then he left.

“You want to go back to the server?” Phil asked.

“Yes, and I’m going alone, because the _last_ thing we need right now is Techno killing Schlatt.”

“At least take my sword with you,” Techno said.

“Okay.”

“We’ll take Wil back to the house, you go get your things as quickly as possible.” Phil said.

Tommy nodded, taking Techno’s sword and fastening it to his hip when it was handed to him.

Techno picked up Wilbur’s body and, with Phil, started walking back to the house.

Tommy took a deep breath and started his walk back to Dream’s server.

And maybe he had dissociated almost a week away, and maybe when Dream handed him his discs he almost cried because that’s why it all started, and maybe he cried for an hour when he _finally_ found Wilbur’s guitar, and maybe he hoped Tubbo would see him when he put Henry in Tubbo’s farm, and maybe he stole the Declaration of Independence and all of Wilbur’s songs, and maybe he almost stabbed Schlatt that moment he grabbed him, but he was okay.

And maybe a ghost wanted nothing more than to whisper comforting words to his little brother, and maybe he wanted to wipe the tears away, and maybe he wanted his brother’s best friend to see him, and maybe he grinned when he’s brother grabbed his masterpiece, and maybe he saw red when is ex-best friend touch his little brother.

But Tommy was okay.

111 Years Later

A three year old blond boy shot up in his bed, confused blue eyes darting around his dark room.

_What was that?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are apprecaited!


End file.
